space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode42
A Leap of Faith We picked things up with our interrogation of the captured Reaver. Our epic Interrogation (made DF by 20+) had allowed us to ask seven questions. After some debate we settled on the following questions and subsequent answers: # What was the purpose of the recent mission to attack the Tenacious Hound? ## The primary mission was to acquire information about us that would help Skellgrax defeat us in future. Grabbing Crash was an opportunity to do that since Crash knows a lot about our tech and activities (although it would be interesting to see how strong Crash's apathy defence was or if it would permeate throughout the dimensions and ultimately cause the downfall of the Reavers). # Tell us about Skellgrax ## Skellgrax is a planet-sized Reaver of ancient origin that is likely operating at 'plot level' so beyond anything we could hope to fight conventionally. One chance we have is that the PC's from Zone Alpha have instigated a rebellion. If they were able to destroy the remaining power stations that might weaken him enough to be destroyed using our anti-reaver field tech as a weapon. OI (we talked to him later) seemed to think he could adapt it to form inside sensitive nerve tissue doing massive damage. Simply, destroying the Soul farms would not be enough to defeat him. # How did you locate us for your recent attack? ## There is a spy on Veilos! Somebody used a special Elixr that could Locate an area and then pass that Location on to another as if they had cast it themselves. The spy must have visited the Hound when we were recently at Veilos for the Location to have worked. ## Oz dispatched Purrina to Veilos to ferret out the spy. Her cover story was to work with the alliance military's information gathering efforts to assist the fleets while they battle in Kovinus space. # Tell us about the Central Repository ## It stands within the ruins of Old Primus within some kind of temporal-gravity anomaly. We can detect it due to the large gravity well it creates. Skellgrax knows its in the Kovinus system in the asteroid belt (ruins of the planet Old Primus). # Tell us about the Space 'Tear' Gates ## The Reaver gates operate in a couple of different modes: ### Similar to regular Portals: they need Location or familiarity but distance is not a limitation. This is a spell with a high casting cost (possible ritual?) so its difficult for them to cast it again quickly. ### Leyline Gates: need to be opened on a Leyline nexus but can cross dimensions. No need for a Location or familiarity. # How do we access the Central Repository? ## A password beamed by radio into the gravity well will do it. ## OI later provided a password and the radio frequency to open the Central Repository. He gleaned that from Skillgrax's archives as a token of trust. # Tell us about the Rebellion on Skellgrax ## Rebellion is lead by the Zone Alpha PC's. They have allied with zombies somehow. We learned of a tachyon com channel to contact them. We gleaned a few other things from conversing with the Reaver: * Skellgrax is the leader of the 'second invasion'. The Spider Queen was leader of the first. * Reavers are helping Skellgrax because they think he has a good chance of acquiring the Star. * Skellgrax is in a good position to 'win' but there are others that might as well (apparently its 'small-minded' to think that another Reaver might not beam in from another dimension and claim the prize). * Skellgrax knows everything we know about the Central Repository including the password which was learned from the Boron-C core. * Reavers are multi-dimensional beings. This means they can communicate with Reavers elsewhere in the multiverse. It also means when we kill one here, we kill it everywhere. note: pouring that Sun onto the dragon planet killed a lot of reavers across the multiverse. We really nailed them good! * The ritual used to speak to the Reaver had not been used since ancient times. He was a bit surprised by it. After the interrogation Pete dispatched the Reaver Shade quickly (hopefully fast enough to prevent communication) but just in case he didn't we planted a tidbit of false information to back-up the story we left with the sacrificial scout about there being something important they missed in boron-c. We then continued on our journey back to Boron-C. During the journey we used the tachyon com channel provided by the Reaver to contact the Skellgrax rebellion and Oi answered. Well, at least he claimed to be Oi but we really didn't have any way of verifying but he seemed convincing so we slowly opened up to him. He was surprised to hear from us but was eager to get his hands on the anti-reaver technology to help their cause. He offered to help us with the Central Repository in exchange for our help. We also told him of the impending battle at Boron-C (careful not to mention our ambush) and that we only had a few days to make this happen or face disaster. He agreed to get busy. It should be said at this point that we are operating almost totally on faith that we weren't actually talking to a Reaver the whole time. If we were, then they now have detailed schematics of our best anti-reaver technology and a good idea of what our immediate plans are (i.e. Boron-C and the Central Repository). Oz was careful not to give away more than we thought they already knew but there's no getting around the fact that we transmitted those schematics to an unknown person. Let's hope we didn't fuck up big time or Boron-C is going to be a disaster. While journeying we briefly flew toward Skellgrax until we worked out the plan with OI and then changed course. Pete was being highly pragmatic and suggested we fly directly to Kovinus and go after the Central Repository but the Amarbiter reminded us that we had obligations to the the Reaver Security Council so bailing would be unpopular (i.e. 'intergalactic incident'). We set course for Boron-C. During this time the sacrificial scout was finally caught by the Reavers who hopefully found our intel and now believe they are racing us to Boron-C. Note: Oz will order the Chancellor of Xerxaw to make sure the noble crew's families are well taken care of (after the battle is over). At Boron-C we sensed Reaver presence both on the planet and in a remote part of the system. The remote location was guarded by four Reavers whom we gleaned (using Kiwi's nut) were guarding a leyline nexus likely used for transportation to/from the system via Reaver gate. In the upcoming battle we will probably want to close that gate somehow. Luckily, Joe had been communicating with NoJ who offered to help us with some research he'd been doing (funded by Oz's sugar momma) that would allow us to close the gate once it had opened (or maybe prevent it from opening). All we had to do was build his device and then activate it on the nexus. It looks like we have a part to play in the impending Battle of Boron-C. Our role is to close that gate and prevent reinforcements while the Alliance and Ascendent fleets battle the Reaver fleet and form a holding action against Skellgrax. Meanwhile, the Zone Alpha rebels will attempt to defeat Skellgrax from the inside using our anti-reaver technology. Our hopes rest on them since only they can prevent him from entering the battle and wiping us out. We're taking a leap of faith! That's where we left things. To be continued in two weeks (after the retreat). 33 Generic 11 Mystic and a Bennie for the Logger . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk